


Tea Purrty

by Ihasa (Ihasafandom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gen Work, Meowrails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tea, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa
Summary: A Meowrails artpiece for Anachronistic_Cat, my art trade partner for the Homestuck NewBeginnings BigBang 2019. We had an odd team, with no writer and our third member incommunicado. So we just did an art trade. I am quite happy with our results, and am glad to have participated. :)





	Tea Purrty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anachronistic_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ihasa (Ihasafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa) in the [New_Beginnings_Big_Bang_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/New_Beginnings_Big_Bang_2019) collection. 



 

Meowrails deserved better.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to push myself in my art this year with two characters, four hands, no shading, expressions, and an attempt at drawing some realistic 13-year-olds.  
> Come find me at ihasafandom on tumblr! Or artbyifer for solely my art.


End file.
